


THE GLORY HOLE AT 11,000 FEET

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-02
Updated: 2004-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA, The Missing CLex Scene From 'Crusage'.<br/>Rated: NCheeze-17<br/>Warnings: Florid<br/>=>Requested by, and dedicated to, the lovely lexslave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE GLORY HOLE AT 11,000 FEET

## THE GLORY HOLE AT 11,000 FEET

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

~ 

Kal, masterful in his black shirt, floats above the floor, well-muscled arms folded over his massive chest, with his pants unzipped, his alienly-huge schlong out and shoved through the glory hole.... 

Lex is on his tip-toes on the other side of the aircraft bulkhead, drawn like a magnet to the 'glory' that has emerged through that hole...he cannot resist...his doctor cries, "Lex! Don't! You haven't the strength!" to which he mumbles, "I haven't the strength to resist, Doctor Lexslave!" 

Lex grasps the long schlong and flutter-licks the tip. Kal, on the other side of the bulkhead, gripes, "It's about time," then his eyes begin to droop as Lex's skill asserts itself. 

After taking in the Kyptonian dickhead, Lex begins blowing and sucking in furious alternations, while his comely doctor pulls on his arms to pry him from his strenuous occupation. This failing, she then wraps her arms around his slim, muscled form...but she is caught by the spell of his body...and soon, instead of pulling him away, she splays her hands along his front and grinds her body, once, twice, into his, from behind...one hand on his sweating throat, her other skims down to rest on the rock-hard bulge in his slacks...she finds herself unable to move on from there, and she begins to rub and pull at Lex's cock while whispering into his ear. 

By this time, Lex has taken Kal in whole...his hand has come away, and he steadies himself on the bulkhead, opposite of Kal. While the good doctor unbuckles and unzips Lex from behind, using both hands to retrieve and work Lex's large cock, Lex gets manic with Kal's invulnerable dick...and it's a good thing it's invulnerable, too. 

Kal has his arms slumped on either side of him, one hand dragging fingers over the bulkhead, seeking connection with the one who is reducing his alien hardassedness to alien mush. His bellows-like lungs drag in rarified air, while anything not bolted down continues to fly out the breached aircraft hatch. 

The doctor cannot handle it any longer...she slides herself in front of Lex's lower half while getting to her knees...she takes his rigid dick into her lipsticked mouth, eliciting a groan of appreciation from Lex...well, from Lex's throat, since Lex's mouth is plugged. 

Backing off for a minute, the doctor yells over the sound of rushing air, "I can't tell you how sexy you are, Lex," then she ravages his member with her tongue and lips. 

Beads of sweat bespangle them all. Moans are heard, from each of them. 

Finally, Kal can take no more....he must have release, and now! He opens his eyes and uses his X-Ray vision to locate his sex-supplicant...he growls and stabs each hand through the bulkhead, to either side of Lex's bald head. Fingers clutch at Lex's head, positioning him at Kal's desire. 

Kal's voice booms throughout the aircraft: "I am Kal-El of Krypton and you shall suck me dry, Human!" 

Lex feels a rush of adrenaline as fear and excitement together urge him on to new achievements in oral sex. The doctor knows that Lex's time is near and she greedily slurps to gain their mutual satisfaction. 

Having also heard Kal's dictate, the pilot turns to the co-pilot and asks, "WTF is going on back there?" 

The co-pilot observes, "I guess it wasn't a bird _or_ a plane..." 

Back at the Bulkhead of Business, Kal exerts tiny changes in the direction of Lex's forward and back movements. As Kal approaches orgasm, his eyes begin to cross, then his eyelids close downward. A mighty roar builds in his chest...his back bows and his head is thrown back. He emits an "AAAAAAAH!" in a building crescendo. 

Hearing Kal's groan of release reverberating through his very being, Lex begins to come. The doctor is there to enhance his pleasure, enjoying it tremendously herself. Lex, in his throes of ecstasy, pulls Kal's cock so far down his throat he can't even taste the alien come when it begins to pump forth...and pump forth. Finally, Kal releases Lex from his extreme lovers-grip and Lex withdraws, panting. He looks down to see the doctor caring for her patient in a manner he will decidedly request again. He mentally pages through his appointments of the next 12 hours, looking for free time. 

Kal super speeds his prick back into his pants, says, "Thanks...I'll make sure to look you up sometime, Human," and speeds back out the hatch. Lex's eye just makes it up to the glory hole to see a streak pass from the plane. He stands and stares, while the good doctor dresses him again...it's her training to serve...and then leads him back to anchor them both to the hospital bed while the plane succeeds in making an emergency landing. 

Lex mutters to himself the whole while, "I must learn the identity of that prick." 

~  
Copyright (story, not characters) by Rose etta, 9-27-04 


End file.
